Attachment
by skylerr
Summary: Love, desolation, fulfillment, humility, redemption. Opposing and conflicting emotion, in a show that makes this life worth living. NaruSasu, drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

The precise moment Sasuke walked through the door, Naruto had his eyes locked on his figure like the boy was a walking target. He'd been waiting hours for the Uchiha's return, and he righteously thought he should be rewarded for this exerting dedication, especially considering he'd been suffering through the accompanying impatience.

The blond didn't hesitate to immediately approach the other boy, striding in his stomping steps over to wrap his arms around that lean waist in a welcoming, tight embrace. "Sasuke! You're home!" he exclaimed in clear happiness. No longer would he have to wait to satisfy himself. He'd been sizzling with the need to impale himself inside something tight and hot the entire day.

This excitement and enthusiasm was not reciprocated by the youngest Uchiha. All that was returned for the hug was an exasperated grunt and a weak attempt to detach the clinging blond from his body.

"Naruto, I'm tired…" Sasuke muttered in halfhearted protest, barely concealing his sudden dislike at having Naruto all over him in exchange for appearing too exhausted to even walk. He'd known what the waiting, the hugging, and the eccentric welcoming meant the moment he saw it. Naruto wanted him. In one way specifically. Stupid, horny dobe.

"Aw, poor baby," Naruto coddled, rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke's clothed back, tracing out his ribs and spine with his fingers through the thin layer of clothing. He only hoped to be as soothing as possible. "Do you want me to take you to bed and, you know, get your mind off it?" The implication was heavy. It was even said with a smirk and a soft chuckle.

Sasuke hid his deep frown and grinding teeth by burrowing his face under Naruto's chin. He was seriously tired. He could barely contemplate an accurate solution to the problem of Naruto's need. If there was a reasonable excuse within easy grasp, Sasuke Uchiha was far too lethargic to wrap his mind around it. Why couldn't the stupid dobe just help him into bed without trying to molest him?

A sigh. "Naruto. Please." The tone silently forbade Naruto from attempting at his pants. There was no strength left in him after that day long mission to go at it and exert himself further in the form of lovemaking. He knew this would disappoint Naruto, for it seemed he'd been waiting quite awhile. The dobe had even been anticipating his arrival by the door. Sasuke's intentions weren't aimed to disappoint, but damn it, he had his limits! If he couldn't do it, Naruto would have to accept it.

Pulling back from the hug, Naruto's eyes found Sasuke's, blue and wide, blindsided by the unexpected denial. "B-b-but–" His balls would be blue tomorrow if Sasuke didn't give in!

An irritated growl from Sasuke. "Enough!" The Uchiha shouted, patience gone.

The annoyance was returned as Naruto saw his pampering and caring facade toward Sasuke wouldn't be winning him anything tonight. He glared down at him now, eyes narrowed in contempt. He even went so far as to grab the Uchiha by his face. Tanned hands contrasting against pale cheeks. The hold was punishing.

"No. I want you," he rasped, pushing his face close to Sasuke's, staring down at those beautiful, plump, and faintly moistened lips.

Sasuke panicked, eyes darting away from Naruto's and all around the room, wracking his brain, unconsciously trying to wriggle himself out of the hold Naruto had on his face. He needed to think of an excuse. Fast. The fact that he was shit tired obviously wasn't kicking Naruto off him. Uncaring asshole.

"I-I'm on my period!" he shouted, eyes clenching shut.

They both stood stock still, faces heating to bold redness, registering and processing the words at a slow pace. Sasuke was mentally recoiling at what had just exited his mouth, realizing he hadn't even thought before he spoke, or what the hell was wrong with him to say something like that. Naruto, mind blank, embarrassed _for_ the Uchiha, was slowly backing away.

One thought went through Naruto Uzumaki's head. Sasukes have periods?

Letting the Uchiha out of his grasp, Naruto allowed space between them. A lot of space. Blue eyes stared at the ground with an intense, yet false, concentration. He didn't know what was going on, but if Sasuke was desperate enough to tell him something like that, regardless if it was true or not, Naruto would oblige and leave him alone like he wanted.

"Oh," he stated, voice soft and bewildered. "Okay. I guess I'll go shower then."

Naruto turned and left, walking stiff and quick to the bathroom, unintentionally slamming the door behind him. Not once during his leave did he dare to glance at Sasuke, lest there had been more embarrassing things waiting for him upon eye contact.

Oddly enough, Naruto was now hornier than he'd been the moment he saw Sasuke. Strange.

Sasuke stayed at the spot Naruto left him in for a long time, face burning hot, hands cemented over his mouth, and eyes widened, staring without seeing, with a light glaze of water building from his tear ducts. He would pay someone to kill him right now. There was no way he'd ever be able to face Naruto again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

The night was crisp and cold, yet soothing and welcoming, wind blowing subtly and swaying branches of many trees, greatly complimenting the day that was October thirty-first. Though nice as it was, the weather wasn't going noticed by any of the people who were currently crowded inside a single house, moving along drunken and heated to the blaring, obnoxious music, celebrating the holiday in an excuse to drink and lose control for one night. It was headache-inducing and highly irritating, particularly to one person, who was now wishing to be home, wondering why he came in the first place.

Sasuke Uchiha had not only two hours ago returned from a week long mission, with intentions to recuperate at home and bundle up comfortably in the blankets of his bed, alone and in peace. When on the way home, Naruto, who had been on the same mission along with him, trailed him down and convinced him to attend some stupid Halloween party as accompaniment.

He was in doubt of himself, not understanding why he'd given in to Naruto's insistent demands. Before he'd even gotten here, he'd known it was going to be stupid, _known_ he was going to be wishing he were at home the entire time. He did this for that annoying blond, Naruto, just because he would have gone alone had it not been for Sasuke. Now, though, he didn't care why he was here…he just wanted more than anything to be in his cozy apartment, sipping decaf chai tea and reading a book in preparation for bed.

Currently, Sasuke wasn't even taking part in the party, sitting in a lonesome corner, drinking a sour, pink liquid that had been handed to him in a ice-filled glass with scrunched brows and an annoyed face.

One more minute, he thought to himself, and he was getting up and leaving. He didn't care anymore. Naruto was obviously not alone, not with the way he was dancing, acting as the life of the party, and his only reason for attending this stupid event had been entirely based on keeping the blond from being lonesome. But, this was clearly no longer an issue, and possibly never was, or would have been.

There were a number of females crowded around Naruto, too, which made Sasuke wonder when the blond had become so popular, while he himself was ignored. His fist inwardly clenched.

"Sasuke! Stop sitting over there. Come here and dance!" Naruto shouted as he pushed himself through the crowd of party guests, making his way over to his favorite friend. He didn't realize Sasuke had been sitting here all alone, and would've done something about it earlier had it not been for the heavy distractions of other people. "Please," he begged, now standing directly before Sasuke, holding out his hand as an offering. "Dance with me."

There was only an intense glare Sasuke gave as a reply, looking at Naruto as if he wanted to strangle him on the spot. People were looking at them now, possibly wondering where Naruto had gone, and Sasuke refused to be made a fool of like this. "Go away, Naruto," he hissed.

A hurt frown found its way onto Naruto's lips, upset over the fact Sasuke wouldn't have fun with him. This frown twisted into a determined, serious one, as he then reached out and forcefully tugged Sasuke up by his upper arm, giving the boy no choice in leaving his drink behind. "No, you're going to have fun even if I have to make you."

This action was met with an small indignant gasp of surprise, Sasuke mentally cursing himself for giving reaction and emitting such a pitiful sound. There was no helping him now, he saw, as he was dragged to the middle of the dance floor, made to take part in this ridiculous event. He didn't even know what he was doing. Didn't know how to dance, and he certainly did not want to dance with this forceful, blond moron.

There was no time for Sasuke to get a word in; Naruto spun him around and made them face each other, then took hold of Sasuke's forearms in his hands and started doing an awkward shimmy.

"Don't make this hard, Sasuke," he whispered with command. "Just…move your feet with mine." This was the only instruction he gave as he began stepping side to side. Thankfully, Sasuke did attempt to copy this movement, not remaining stubborn as he usually did.

"I can't…dance, dobe. You idiot." Sasuke was looking at their feet, making sure he didn't trip.

"Yes you can, just follow my lead."

It may have been an hour, or maybe two, that they danced together, to all different types of music. Drinks were handed to them as they danced on and on, Sasuke was made to forget his troubles as the alcohol took away his nervousness and worry, feet moving on their own and body swaying fluidly, not knowing that he could dance like this. It felt like a relief, to not be so uptight and buried in all the stress of life. He couldn't even feel the soreness that had been brought onto him from their mission, limbs too full of motion. This was…great. Simply amazing.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't know what he was feeling. The more sips he took of this alcohol, and the more his eyes watched Sasuke move so perfectly, caused his internal struggle to grow to worrisome levels. There was something about all of this that made it impossible to remove his stare from the Uchiha. Maybe it was the uncharacteristic show of emotion, or the surprisingly well-done dancing that made Naruto so astounded, but it was there, loud and impossible to ignore, flaring brightly in his stomach, unknown, and beautifully dangerous.

He was fully welcoming to the idea of watching Sasuke dance all night long, uncaring of how anyone perceived this. Even as he danced along, his eyes were still all over the other male. It was ridiculous and unprecedented, no other reason found other than the cause of alcohol. This wasn't normal.

Although, not only a few minutes later, everything changed, and Sasuke was spinning dizzy, falling to the floor. Luckily, Naruto was there to catch him right in time. With concern written plain as day on his face, Naruto looked Sasuke over, while the Uchiha was already trying to push himself out of Naruto's grasp, confident that he didn't need any help.

Sasuke knew what his limit was, not having ever been a heavy drinker, and possibly considered a 'lightweight'. The drinks had fully done him in, and he was ready to call it a night and head for home. He turned to Naruto to say this, not wanting to leave him there without explanation, and as soon as he did, it was as if the blond had read his mind.

"Can I walk you home?" Naruto asked with a smile. It was weird how he tended to know certain things about the usually-stoic Uchiha, sometimes.

Sasuke, too drunk to refuse an offer of such a sort, nodded in acceptance.

**II**

They left the party in silence, not wanting to disrupt anyone's good time. Naruto lended Sasuke his jacket as extra warmth, dismissing himself as too warm to need it anyway. Sasuke had remained silent, not rejecting his kindness, but not quite accepting it either. Even through the alcohol, he still felt guilty at having taken the blond's only provider of warmth. He hugged the jacket closer around himself, showing that he appreciated it, also unvoiced in liking the fact that it was coated in Naruto's scent.

The walk home was silent and content, Naruto enjoying taking what little care of Sasuke he was allowed, even if that was just a walk home and a lending of clothing; it was enough to have him happy. Sasuke bumped into his side a few times, all accidental from the sway of intoxication, and each time, he looked over and smiled uncertainly, as if asking Sasuke if he were alright. He was surprised to be smiled back at, each time.

Upon reaching Sasuke's door, Naruto was a little reluctant to say goodbye, and actually offered to come inside and help the Uchiha into bed, nervously laughing it off as if it weren't a complete invasion of privacy. Sasuke understood, but quietly denied him nonetheless. Even booze wasn't enough to make him that dependent on another person.

Naruto only smiled.

For a moment, they stared at each other. Naruto was smiling still, while Sasuke looked with emotionless thoughtfulness, basking in the expectation that rung screaming in their ears.

Then, it happened as if it were nothing, as if the world had stopped time just for them to get this moment passed. An anticipation and climax all in one. Naruto leaned forward, Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head a way, and the lips of the blond found their way firmly on that cold, pale cheek. He held there for a few moments, still lost and stuck in digesting what was happening, in love without words, finally coming into comprehension of that tinge of passion he had held for this boy his entire life.

It had been there all along.

To Sasuke, it was like a storybook, in fact, he wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing and shooting stars began falling from the sky. He would greet these happenings with a gentle gladness. How long had he known this was going to happen? How long had he been waiting for this? Too long. Naruto was always too slow…too naive. He never saw what was in front of him, nor did he ever take opportunities he didn't understand. So ignorant.

It was okay, though. It was finally happening, and if Naruto thought Sasuke would be forgetting about this due to the alcohol, then he was deeply mistaken.

"Goodnight," Naruto whispered next to Sasuke's ear, then slowly pulled away, that small, sincere smile kept on his face.

"Goodnight." Sasuke nodded, reluctantly turning to enter his apartment, looking over his shoulder with longing.

Promises filled the air between them, ones that would definitely be fulfilled.

Tomorrow.

After all, Sasuke had a jacket to return.

**X**

So, the previous story was themed on humor. This one is a bit more on the domestic side.

Enjoy.


End file.
